


All I Want is You (and now I have two)

by Phayte



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Bottom Yuri Plisetsky, Doppelcest, Doppelganger, Kissing, M/M, Multi, One Yuri, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Katsuki Yuuri, Top Yuri Plisetsky, Two Yuuris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 11:16:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12231714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/pseuds/Phayte
Summary: Yuri comes home to an unusual surprise:two Yuuris.





	All I Want is You (and now I have two)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much [ashiiblack](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ashiiblack/works) and [Icicle](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Icicle/works) for the edits to this and making sure I kept all Yuris in check on this! 
> 
> I couldn't do this or half my weird fics with out you two!!!! (Mainly this fic all came from the Madness chat... they are all enablers and this is what happens as a result) 
> 
> And of course-- All my love to [Blownwish](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Blownwish/pseuds/Blownwish/works)\-- if it was NOT for your love of Yuuri, shit like this would never happen!!!!!

 

It had been a long day, very long day. All Yuri wanted to do was get home, curl up on the couch with Yuuri and watch bad tv till they ended up fucking. They had a flat on the fifth floor and the elevator was broken.  _ Fucking great _ . His legs already hurt as the climbed the steps, but he was almost at  _ their flat, _ which made Yuri chuckle to himself. Who would have thought a year ago he would be living with Yuuri?

He had never been happier.

He knew once he went through the doors, the smell of dinner would hit him. Impatient to get into their sanctuary, Yuri dropped his keys as he got them out of his pocket.  _ Fuck! _ All he wanted was to get into their flat and see what amazing dinner Yuuri had made.

Unlocking the door and stepping in, there were no smells of dinner; there was no Yuuri in the kitchen with an apron on and smiling at him as he walked in-- there was moaning coming from the back room.  _ What the fuck was this? _

Yuri threw his keys down and did not even bother taking his shoes and jacket off as he stomped down the hallway.  _ Was Yuuri really stupid enough to fuck someone else in their home? _

Walking down the hallway, their moans got louder, as did the smacking of lips. He stopped at  _ their bedroom _ door. Could he open it? Did he want to know who was on the other side of it? Part of Yuri wanted to turn around and just leave-- never come back. His hands were shaking as he turned the knob to  _ their room _ ; giggling could be heard coming from the bed.

“Oh, I think we have been caught,” Yuuri’s voice said.

“It is about time he came home,” another voice that sounded like Yuuri said.

_ What the fuck? _

Yuri stood there, in the threshold of  _ their bedroom _ , looking to  _ their bed _ . There Yuuri was, his awkward goofy glasses, crooked smile on his face, hair a mess, cheeks blushing and boxers tenting with pleasure.

Yet, also on the bed, was another Yuuri, hair pushed back, no glasses, smirking while only wearing a pair of small black thongs.

“Oh, look, Yuuri, he can’t talk,” Yuuri said.

“Cat got your tongue, kitten?” Yuuri said.

“Wha… what?” Yuri said and rubbed his eyes. When he opened his eyes again, sure enough, two Yuuris were on  _ their bed _ on their knees, holding identical hands out to him. Shaking his head, Yuri wanted to speak, but words were not forming.

“What is the matter?” Yuuri asked.

“Do you not want us?” Yuuri also asked.

“H-how?” Yuri stammered.

“Why are you asking questions instead of taking your clothes off?” Yuuri asked him.

“Which of you is  _ my _ Yuuri?” Yuri asked.

They both laughed, identical laughs, tilting both their heads back as the laughter rang throughout the room.

“We are both your Yuuri,” one of the Yuuris said before turning to the other Yuuri, taking his head in his hands and kissing him so deeply, the glasses were pushed up to his forehead.

Yuri stood there, mouth wide open and unable to move. He should be naked and with them, but he was too busy trying to figure it all out.  _ How the hell are there two of my Yuuris?  _ He stood there for a few moments, watching their hands travel each other’s bodies as they continued to kiss. Disbelief still reigned through Yuri as he watched everything unfold in front of him. His pants were tight and Yuri finally found the will to move. Kicking his shoes off, throwing his jacket to the floor, Yuri could not undress fast enough.

“Oh, look, he is joining us!” Yuuri giggled out.

“Which of you is which?” Yuri asked as he looked between the two. Their hair was styled different but that was it.

Yuuri with his hair pushed backed, turned to Yuri first and took his hand, pulling him in. “I am your Eros Yuuri.” Taking his hands, Yuuri cupped his face and kissed him deeply. He tasted like  _ his Yuuri _ , he kissed like  _ his Yuuri _ .

“Eros Yuuri,” Yuri whispered. He knew this Yuuri; he knew this Yuuri well. This was the Yuuri that would take charge, would pin his hands above his head while driving him crazy. This Yuuri was the one kissing the breath out of his lungs before biting his lips.

A hand, shy on his shoulder was looking for attention. Turning, Yuri saw the blush on his cheeks as he couldn’t quite look him in the eyes.  _ Timid Yuuri _ . This was his Yuuri that needed his strength, needed him to take charge. This was the Yuuri he held as panic coursed through his body and he would cry.

“Timid Yuuri,” he whispered as he cupped those blushing cheeks and gently kissed him. The kisses were lighter, less demanding. Each smack of their mouths was Yuuri questioning everything, doubting everything. Yuri knew this Timid Yuuri needed reassuring, needed to be led.

Eros Yuuri started to kiss at his shoulder as he slowly kissed Timid Yuuri. Yuri’s head was spinning as he was living his wildest fantasy. His tiring and shitty day was left behind. He kissed  Yuuri as Yuuri was kissing along his shoulders and back. Yuri moaned as he ran his hands up Timid Yuuri’s face and slowly removed the glasses off his face.

“There, that’s better,” Yuri said as Eros Yuuri took the glasses and laid them on the nightstand.

Eros Yuuri moved next to Timid Yuuri. They were each taking turns kissing Yuri. He wanted to kiss them both at the same time, but it was not working. Gasping for air, he leaned back, watching how Eros Yuuri took Timid Yuuri’s face in his hands and started kissing him as deeply as they had been.

Timid Yuuri’s boxers were tented while Eros Yuuri’s cock was pushing out of his thong. As they kissed, Yuri slid down the waistbands of their underwear and grabbed both their cocks, hearing identical moans from them both.

It was too much. Yuri was not going to make it through this; he already felt as if he were going to cum. Neither was touching him; they were kissing each other and all Yuri was doing was stroking their cocks. Each cock heavy in his hands, both leaking into his palms as both Yuuris continued to kiss each and make little sounds.

“Fuck,” Yuri breathed out as he released their cocks and grabbed the base of his--  _ hard _ .

“Seems like our Yuri isn’t going to last,” Eros Yuuri said as he started to kiss at his neck and bite at the junction where his neck and shoulder met. Yuri hissed out and pulled Eros Yuuri to him closer, feeling Eros Yuuri’s hard cock on his hip. Yuri moaned and pushed his hip against Eros Yuuri’s cock as his tongue plunged into his mouth. This kiss was hard and demanding as Eros Yuuri pulled his hair back, tilting his mouth where he wanted it.

“Fuck!” Yuri yelled out when his mouth was free again.

“Let’s take the edge off,” Eros Yuuri said as he took his free hand, pushing Timid Yuuri’s head down.

That mouth back on his, another mouth licking down his stomach, Yuri was not going to last. One hand on Eros Yuuri’s shoulder, the other gripping his cock, trying to make it last. Maybe it would have been easier if Timid Yuuri was not licking at each line of his stomach, and Eros Yuuri was not biting and sucking on his neck. Moaning out, Yuri felt a long wet lick trailing up his cock. Before he could moan again, Eros Yuuri had gripped his hair and was biting his lip, devouring his mouth, giving him no room for air or thought.

“Yuuri!” he moaned out as Timid Yuuri continued to lick at his cock, taking the head of his cock into his mouth. Looking down, Yuri saw Timid Yuuri with his hair all messed up. Pushing the hair off his forehead, Yuri stared down as Timid Yuuri sucked his cock . He loved to look down at Yuuri as he gave him a blow job; there was something about seeing Yuuri’s mouth full of cock that only turned him on more.

_ I am not going to last! _ At that thought, Timid Yuuri licked across his cock head, pushing his tongue into the slit of his cock and Yuri felt the tight coil in his body start to come undone. Grabbing at Timid Yuuri’s hair, Eros Yuuri started to kiss him again, hands all over his body, and Yuri came-- deep down Timid Yuuri’s throat.

“We are not done with you yet,” Eros Yuuri said. 

Yuri sighed and felt his body go limp against Eros Yuuri’s body while Timid Yuuri started to kiss his way back up his body. Yuri’s body trembled as both Yuuris laid him down and started to kiss on each side of his neck. Noises were made; he was not sure if it was him, or them-- Yuri did not care as there were hands all over his body.

Reaching out, he was touching Yuuri, both Yuuris. He knew that body as well as his own, having one on each side of him his mind stopped working.  _ How was this possible? _ No, he was not thinking this, at least right now, that was conversation for after-- later. Right now, he wanted every moment and chance he could with his Yuuris.

Warm mouths moved down his neck to his shoulders, then lower. Yuri’s body was on edge from his orgasm and when each Yuuri captured his nipples in their mouths, Yuri arched his back, moaning loudly. Yuuri always loved to bring him pleasure then continue torturing his body. Everything was heightened as Yuri ran his hands through each Yuuris’ hair.

Each lick and nibble at his nipple was sending shocks through his body. If he thought two Yuuris was too much, no  _ this _ , this was too much. Yuuri loved bring him to orgasm then work his mouth over his body till he managed to calm down from it, come down from from the high.

They were not allowing that. Hands moved up and down his body, caressing his skin, licking at his nipples. Hands on his chest, kneading at the muscles, torturing him. Yuri cried out again, needing a break.

“I think he needs a moment,” Timid Yuuri whispered as he lifted off his nipple and blew cool air on the rising bud.

Eros Yuuri lifted off his chest and smiled at Timid Yuuri before taking his head in his hands and kissing him.

Yuri laid under them, watching as his Yuuris kissed each other-- it was so hot as they were above him, ignoring him and kissing one another. Yuri enjoyed the moment which allowed his body to calm a little bit, till hands started to wander his chest again as they kissed. He couldn’t take much more of watching. Sitting up, Yuri broke their kiss and started to kiss Timid Yuuri deeply. Yuri’s hands rested on his shoulders, pushing Timid Yuuri into the mattress as he covered his body with his, kissing him deeply.

Timid Yuuri always submitted to him; it was never a fight with him for dominance. With Eros Yuuri it was always a fight-- a fun fight. Eros Yuuri never submitted and made Yuri work for it, even though he knew he would lose; the fight was always the best part. Though for now, Timid Yuuri was under him and making small noises as Yuri attacked his neck, kissing and sucking on the tender flesh, marking it as his own.

Yuri’s cock never did fully soften, he was still half hard and could feel how hard Timid Yuuri was against his hip. Their hips slowly rocking as Yuri was still sensitive from coming just earlier, but that was what Eros Yuuri liked; he liked Yuri sensitive, heightened.

Yuri knew he was concentrating on Timid Yuuri, but he could never get enough of Yuuri, which ever version he was was. A tug at his hand and Yuri felt a cool liquid on his fingers.

“Get him ready,” Eros Yuuri whispered in his ear before kissing behind it. Yuri moaned and moved his hand where Timid Yuuri had his legs spread wide open, displayed for him. Resting up on his other arm, he looked down at Timid Yuuri, seeing the blush cover his cheeks and spread across his chest.  _ Fuck he was gorgeous _ . Moving his wet fingers where Timid Yuuri was tight, Yuri circled around that puckered muscle, feeling it flutter beneath his fingertip. Small gasps and moans came from Timid Yuuri as his chest moved up and down. Staring down, Yuri pressed his finger gently in-- he was always careful with Timid Yuuri: slow, loving.

He was so tight and warm around his finger. Yuri moved it slowly in and out, feeling it clench around his digits as Timid Yuuri moaned and arched to his touch. Leaning back down, Yuri captured his lips; kissing the noises and moans away as he allowed another to slip into Timid Yuuri, curving them, feeling him shiver under him. The more Timid Yuuri pressed against his hand, the more Yuri felt his own cock starting to swell again. It almost hurt, getting hard again so fast, but he continued to move his fingers in and out of him, feeling him clench, sucking his fingers inside. Another curve of his fingers, and Timid Yuuri cried out against his mouth.

Warm lips on his back brought Yuri back, reminding him there were two of his Yuuris. Hands trailing down his side as if counting each rib as they went up and down his sides. Small bites at his shoulders, bringing his awareness all around him. He had Timid Yuuri panting and moaning in his mouth and Eros Yuuri kissing and biting at his shoulder.

“Fuck!” Yuri cried out against Timid Yuuri’s mouth as Eros Yuuri slipped his hard cock between his ass cheeks, sliding his cock up and down between. He was pushing his fingers in Timid Yuuri as he pushed back against Eros Yuuri.

Fingers pressed into his hips, hard enough to leave small  marks in the morning. Yuri knew he would stare at those marks in the bathroom mirror, fingering them lightly, reminding him how Eros Yuuri had gripped him so hard, pressed against him firmly, marking him as his own. It was a possession Yuri loved-- leaving marks on each other.

Eros Yuuri bit at his upper back again as he moved his cock from between his ass cheeks when Yuri felt a wet finger press at his entrance. Relaxing, Yuri felt as Eros Yuuri slipped his finger inside of him. Moaning against Timid Yuuri’s mouth, he moved a third finger in him, pressing deeper, harder, fucking him with his hand. Timid Yuuri was leaking on his own abdomen as Yuri kept pressing his fingers in, pushing against his sensitive glans inside, not giving him relief.

“Yuri!” Timid Yuuri said against his lips. The kissing had stopped long again; they were sharing air and leaving their swollen lips pressed together. Too many moans, too many noises, kissing was forgotten for a moment.

Crying out again, Yuri felt a second finger entered him, pushing hard at him, touching where his body screamed at him. Scissoring of fingers, he felt his body being stretched and opened as Eros Yuuri continued to kiss and lick at his back. They were all breathing hard, wet sounds throughout the room as Yuri continued to press his fingers into Timid Yuuri and Eros Yuuri pressing his into him.

Knowing Timid Yuuri was ready, Yuri slipped his fingers out and reached for the lube, Eros Yuuri still working him open, distracting him from coating his fingers. The feel of the push into him, impossibly deep for just fingers, Yuri moaned out and rocked back . He could easily get off just by Yuuri’s fingers, and had many time before. Some nights, Yuuri loved to be slow with him, work him open, continuing to fuck him with his fingers, driving him mad till he came all over himself.

The bottle shook in his hand as Timid Yuuri was rubbing his thighs, looking up at him, eyes half lidded, mouth slightly open, looking so  _ fucking beautiful _ . This was one of Yuri’s favorite sights, looking down on Yuuri as his body  opened, so trusting of him. He could not concentrate too much as the fingers in his ass were relentless and not stopping-- Eros Yuuri demanding attention.

Closing his eyes, Yuri  focused on the fingers pushing in and out of him, curling inside of him, driving him mad. So much at one time going on, everyone on the edge of pleasure ready to leap. He had stopped thinking about how this was all possible; this was impossible. Who comes home to their lover and sees double (literally)? Yuri knew he was the luckiest son of a bitch around, and right now was not a moment to think or question any of it. Especially with Eros Yuuri finger fucking him into oblivion.

Rubbing his cock with lube, still sensitive from earlier, he watched as Timid Yuuri lifted his legs even higher, spreading his knees even wider,  angling his hips up, beckoning him. Yuri had to keep some sense of self control, at least for the moment.    


Stroking his cock with lube a bit more, Yuri was hard all over again as he angled his hips to Timid Yuuri and slowly pressed in. Eros Yuuri was curving his fingers, pressing that place that made him see stars and Yuri moaned, still pressing into Timid Yuuri. Once fully seated, Yuri held still and leaned down to kiss Timid Yuuri more-- then, the fingers were removed. Groaning, Yuri slid his cock slowly own and back into Timid Yuuri. He took this moment where Eros Yuuri was not at his back, to pull out slowly and thrust back in.

After two snaps of his hips, Eros Yuuri was back kissing at his neck, his body pressed to his back as Yuri looked down at Timid Yuuri, his knees almost where his face was. A hand under his chin, turned Yuri’s head awkwardly and pressed a quick kiss. Pressure at his entrance, and Yuri knew Eros Yuuri was pressing against him; he was not slow; he never was. Yuri felt the sting and the quick push inside. Hissing out, Yuri closed his eyes and held still while Timid Yuuri clenched around his cock.

He might have just came, but fucking Timid Yuuri as Eros Yuuri fucked him -- he was not going to last. He stayed deep inside Timid Yuuri as Eros Yuuri slowly pulled out and pushed in hard. Yuri cried out, as Eros Yuuri knew his body well enough to slam into his prostate with each thrust.

Every push into him only caused his hips to stutter and make Timid Yuuri moan out. It was hard to move as Eros Yuuri was fucking into him, while trying to fuck Timid Yuuri, but he managed it. Pushing in and and out into Timid Yuuri, as he pushed again Eros Yuuri with each of his thrusts. They were all moaning, panting, gasping. Timid Yuuri moved his hand to his cock, stroking it as Yuri slammed back into him, holding still as Eros Yuuri snapped his hips to him.

Skin on sweaty skin, they worked a rhythm of pushing and pulling between the three. More teeth at his back, hands on his body, Yuri felt his insides coiling and twisting. Thrusting harder, he knew he was close. He knew Eros Yuuri was close as his thrusts got more erratic. Timid Yuuri clenched harder around him as he pumped his own cock in his hand. The pressure on his cock getting unbearable as Timid Yuuri cried out and released all over his stomach. The tightness around his cock sent Yuri on edge, two more hard thrusts, and he was emptying deep inside of Timid Yuuri.

He cried out as he was still inside of Timid Yuuri, but Eros Yuuri was not done. Grabbing his hips, Eros Yuuri pulled at him hard, making him slip out of Timid Yuuri as he slammed into him over and over again. Resting his head on Timid Yuuri’s chest, Eros Yuuri’s fingers digging deep into his hips. Yuri moaned and cried out. He felt fingers in his hair he knew were Timid Yuuri’s as Eros Yuuri slammed into him a few more times before crying out, his body shaking, and spilling all inside of him.

They worked their way laying down on the bed as Yuri was rolled to his back,  each Yuuri lying their heads on his chest. Yuri did not know if he would ever breathe right again, or think properly, but he held onto  _ his _ Yuuris as the cum slipped from his ass and Eros Yuuri massaged his balls.

They didn’t care about the mess they had made, the mess on and in their bodies. Warm and comfortable, they dozed off-- Yuri holding tight to his Yuuris. He did not know how long this moment would last, or if just would stay like this. But he was too fucked out to think about it. All he wanted to do was hold tight and dear to them-- both of them. Hearing their even breathing on each side of him, Yuri closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.    


He did not know how long it had been. He could have been sleeping for days for all he knew. When Yuri woke, he was curled next to Yuuri as he started to stir.

“Oh, you are awake finally,” Yuuri said as he kissed his forehead.

Yuri nodded, noticing was just the two of them on the bed. He could see the marks on Yuuri’s marks he had left while making love.  _ Timid Yuuri _ . But Yuuri had his hair pushed back still.  _ Eros Yuuri _ .

“Want me to go start a shower? You can join me,” Yuuri said as he rubbed down his back.

“Which Yuuri are you?” Yuri asked.

Yuuri laughed and kissed his forehead. “I’m  _ your  _ Yuuri,” was all he said before he got out of bed and went to the bathroom, turning the shower on.

Had Yuri dreamed it all? His cock was sticky from lube, and his ass was wet from cum. Blinking, Yuri rubbed his eyes and looked around the room. There was just the one Yuuri in the bathroom. Slipping down the hallway, there was no one else in their flat. Shaking his head, Yuri decided he had better go and have his shower with Yuuri. He loved showering with him.

Yuri chuckled and figured he would chalk this up to being a fantasy. However, as he entered back to their bedroom, Yuri noticed on the floor, next to the bed, three distinctively different pairs of underwear. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I love weird fics like this... and have a headcon of 4 Yuuris and 1 Yuuri... the thing is... can I do it? 
> 
> Please leave a comment or kudos as those fuel me!!!  
>   
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


End file.
